


Because Two can Become Three

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Baby, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, Pregnancy annoucement, Pregnant, established olicity, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just a little future fic to celebrate Halloween today!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Two can Become Three

Four weeks. That's when they first found out that their little of family of two was going to become three. After a week of Felicity throwing up every morning and then the pair realising that Felicity's monthly week of hell hadn't reappeared with a vengeance they both knew something was up. It wasn't like they hadn't been trying or not trying for that matter. After six months of marriage, they both were on the same page that if something were to happen they would be happy. Exceptionally happy. So after Oliver had returned from the shop and they had waited those torturous two minutes to find that little plus sign which they had both been ecstatic to see.

And that's really when the fun had begun.

Their appointment with the doctor had been pretty speedy and then the tests to make sure everything was okay. That had just made everything so real and so exciting the fact that their love had some how created a little person who was some how managing to live and grow within Felicity was awe inspiring. But as well as this excitement there was also the worry about what if something happened which was only enforced by the midwife saying that the first twelve weeks anything could happen and with Felicity's workload, as CEO and Oliver Queen's personal computer researcher they both knew that they had to be careful. And that's really why they had decided to wait. To wait those two months, the eight weeks until they felt that they could tell everyone because they knew then that they would be out of the most danger.

But those two months had been torture. Morning sickness was such a common side effect, one which Felicity had unfortunately been blessed with. At one point it had been quite a concern the amount of puking she had been doing and the fact that she had barely made it to the toilet on numerous occasions had Oliver almost up in arms. But thankfully it had tailed off a bit and now it was confined mostly to the mornings which was definitely easier to conceal. 

Next problem had been her tiredness. Naps had become her new best friend and she had somehow managed to incorporate them into every part of her life - on the couch in her offices in the afternoon. Thea had found Felicity slumped forward on her desk in the foundry numerous times and she never seemed to manage to stay awake anyone in the car when Oliver drover her home, the quite rumble of the engine always succeeding in managing to lull her to sleep. 

And of course the changes to her body were all becoming a dead give away. Her breasts were the first thing to go. The way they swelled to an ungodly size for Felicity which Oliver couldn't stop looking at when they were at a function for work purposes. Both Thea and Laurel had commented on the dress and how good her boobs looked which Felicity had somehow managed to brush under the carpet by going on about this new amazing push up bra she had bought (which was obviously complete fiction). Next had been the way her stomach had begun to curve, slightly fuller than normal. That had been fine to start with, until the week before when her jeans didn't fit any more and they way that her dresses clung to her figure made it obvious that she was pregnant which had all lead to a rather fraught Felicity.

"You know I'm almost twelve weeks," smiled Felicity as they lay wrapped up in bed together.

"I'm well aware of that," chuckled Oliver as he lent down to brush a kiss to the swell of her stomach.

"Which means I think it's about time we tell everyone, I seriously think I'm going to combust if we don't,"

"And you were the one who wanted to wait," laughed Oliver as he pulled her closer to him his hand banding protectively around her stomach.

"I think we both agreed that it was best to wait, but I was thinking it's Halloween on Saturday and everyone is coming round for lunch, and I may have thought of a cute idea of how to surprise everyone..." whispered Felicity as she caught Oliver's lips with her own ones.

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes and I'm pretty sure that you are going to like it..."

And that's how Thea had found Oliver the next day as she arrived moments after him on his doorstep. Oliver was unpacking the weekly shop, carrying some bags and pumpkins.

"Why have you bought three pumpkins Oliver?" asked Thea suspiciously narrowing her eyes as she followed Oliver into the hall of his and Felicity's rather large family house.

"Because it's Halloween on Saturday and it's our turn to have everyone around for lunch at ours," smiled Oliver as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yes but why an earth did you by two large ones and a little small baby one?" pressed Thea further her eyes glinting mischievously as she helped him with some of the bags. 

Oliver smiled slightly pressing his lips together, trying his hardest not to spoil the surprise.

"Because... Because Felicity asked me to," he stuttered turning away from his sister in an attempt to avoid giving away the surprise which he was almost positive that Thea had already guessed.

"Oh because of course she has you wrapped around her little finger," chuckled Thea as she leaned against the counter resting her head on her hands. "But why did you buy one little one? You could easily have bought three big pumpkins, and why three? It's not like we normally celebrate Halloween to such an extreme to level..."

"Well Sara is so excited to wear her superhero costume and we thought we would go all out-"

"But that doesn't explain the THREE pumpkins," pushed Thea further wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well... Well Felicity wanted one for the doorstep and another for the dinning table and... And... And the small one for the bathroom!" smiled Oliver in triumph at his ingenious idea.

"The bathroom?" quizzed Thea as she snorted.

"Yes the bathroom! To make it all festive and slightly more homely...?"

"Homely? That's the best you can do Oliver?!"

But thankfully he was saved for digging himself in an even bigger hole by having to save the city - yet again.

By the time it was Saturday both Oliver and Felicity were a bundle of excitement. They wanted the day to go smoothly and thankfully so far it had. Sara had been so happy with her superhero costume and they had enjoyed the food which Oliver had made. 

"You know I never saw a pumpkin on your door step Oliver, or in the bathroom as a matter of fact," stated Thea as she raised her eyebrow at Oliver. 

It was unfortunate as at that moment in time Oliver had decided to gulp down a rather large mouthful of wine and he choked slightly as he glanced side ways at Felicity.

"Change of heart," Oliver coughed out clearing his throat.

"Really because I'm positive-"

"That's enough Thea," warned Oliver the smile on his face not even shifting. He was just so happy that this tiny bubble they had created, this tiny life, this tiny pumpkin was going to be shared with the rest of his family who he loved dearly.

Oliver glanced at Felicity, and without speaking they both knew that now wasn't the time to wait until after pudding, Thea wasn't going to get off their backs and really now was better than later right?!

"Why don't we go have a walk outside before pudding, hm Oliver? I'm stuffed!"

"Excellent idea!" Oliver replied. 

"I want to play with the leaves can I play with them Auntie 'Licity?" asked Sara her purple wellies already on.

"I'm sure we can but I think there might be something exciting outside for you to see!" replied Felicity ushering them all out before anyone could even say anything.

"Oh pumpkins! One two three pumpkins!" counted Sara happily running up to the three pumpkins which were perched on the stone bench, the sun light illuminating them.

"What do they say Mommy?" asked Sara as everyone approached them.

"I knew it!" screeched Thea as she bounced up and down before launching herself at Felicity and almost winding her.

"Didn't I say just the other day that Felicity was acting strange Dig?! Didn't I! And then the three pumpkins! I just knew it!" laughed Thea as she the threw herself at her brother. "I knew that as soon as you said Felicity wanted a little pumpkin for the bathroom! She would never ask for anything like that!"

"Your excuse for buying a small pumpkin was because I wanted to put it in the bathroom?!" scoffed Felicity laughing as she received a hug Lyla.

"Well what was I meant to say? She caught me off guard and we agreed we'd tell everyone together and all I could think was that a small pumpkin in a small room like a bathroom would be a good idea!" shrugged Oliver as he released his sister.

"True," smiled Felicity happily. "But I think one thing we can all agree on is that making up fibs has never been one of your strong points..."

"Like the way you insisted that you had food poisoning for five weeks?" asked Diggle raising his eyebrow at her.

"I never said I was good at telling fibs either..." laughed Felicity as she held a hand against her tiny protruding stomach. "Wait are you saying that you all knew?"

"Yes," smiled Laurel. "Pretty sure that nothing can happen without anyone knowing with us."

"So your telling me that I've had to keep this secret for two whole months just between the two of us?!" asked Oliver incredulously as he whipped around and glanced at Felicity.

"Pretty much! I was sure you were going to tell us before the 12 week mark but Dig was adamant that you'd play by the anything can happen rule and keep it to yourselves."

"Fe-li-ci-ty..."

"Well how was I to know that they would all have guessed?" Laughed Felicity holy that they didn't have to make up excuses anymore. "And you know you could have said you bought the small pumpkin for Sara, right? That would have been a great excuse!" 

"I get a pumpkin?!" asked Sara excitedly jumping up and down.

"You can have that pumpkin now but soon you are going to get a new friend!" explained Oliver as he crouched down as Sara gave him a big hug.

"Where's my new friend?"

"Remember how we said that Mommy's can grow babies in their tummies Sara? Well Auntie Felicity has one in hers!"

"Oh goody! Can you open it up? I want to meet my new friend now!" asked Sara clapping her hands excitedly together.

They all couldn't help but let out a lot of laughter as Lyla attempted to explain that she would have to wait six whole months until they could actually meet the baby.

They were happy standing there, sharing this exciting news with their family. Because when their little pumpkin would finally make its way into the world their lives would change forever. But they both knew that this little pumpkin would be worth it.


End file.
